


Extra Spicy Curry

by afictionalwhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afictionalwhore/pseuds/afictionalwhore
Summary: Vanderwood is tired of dancing around feelings with you and takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 43





	Extra Spicy Curry

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write in third person, but started this as a Vanderwood/MC and didn't want to go back to change it rip.  
> This is extremely self-indulgent Vanderwood smutty mess. I have been simping for this man since 2016. Please, just give him a route already. In the meanwhile, enjoy some smut of our favorite secret agent daddy.

In a miraculous change of events, Seven decided it would be safest for the girl to leave Rika’s apartment and stay with him while he worked on catching the hacker targeting the RFA. Vanderwood would be the last to admit that he was glad she came to stay with them. In the beginning, he was vehemently against the idea, fearing Seven had personal feelings for the girl. It was as if God and every other celestial being was making a joke of his life as Vanderwood was the one who ended up developing feelings for the girl. 

It started simply at first. She helped him keep the place clean and did the cooking. Lord knew Vanderwood needed the help. How Seven managed to dirty the place up so badly was beyond him. Her help freed up Vanderwood’s time to babysit Seven, or attempt to get work for the agency done while Seven was distracted by the RFA. Personal feelings in his line of work was extremely dangerous. All his time with the agency, Vanderwood had been careful not to get involved with anyone. Vanderwood had enough self control to crush his feelings, hide them. Or he thought he did. 

The way she moved made him realize that she was fully aware of his feelings, and was teasing him, testing him. He felt his heart speed up whenever she bent over to pick up after the messy hacker, giving him a perfect view of that round ass. She would often bring him coffee, leaning over him, to make sure her chest pressed flush against his back, wearing the thinnest shirts so he could feel her perky nipples. Sometimes as she cooked, she would dance, swaying her hips right in his line of vision. 

She couldn’t deny her growing feelings for the secretive man. As soon as she met him, she was entranced by the cold agent. She had spent the same amount of time fantasizing about tangling her hands in those long, brown locks, pulling on them as he touched her in all the right places. She could feel the heat rising in her as she imagined his scarred and muscular body holding her flush against him. She made sure to carefully calculate her movements, knowing exactly what would give Vanderwood the most tempting view of her. It seemed like her hard work had paid off as rough leather gloves grabbed her waist as she danced in the kitchen while cooking dinner. Tonight was curry, extra spicy.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Vanderwood’s low voice growled in her ear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” she gasped, her smirk and blush hidden from Vanderwood.

He leaned in to whisper to her. 

“I know what you’re up to. You think I don’t notice the way you move? The way you bend over, giving me the sweetest view of your ass? The way you press yourself against my back when handing me my coffee, instead you lean over me from behind to set on the desk instead of just handing it to me in front of me like a normal person? Or how about the way you dance, the way you dip and bend and sway? You drive me crazy.” He punctuated the last statement with a rock of his hips into hers, pulling a moan from her, before turning her around to face him.

A blush colored her cheeks. She was too flustered with their closeness to speak, his deep brown eyes seemed to pierce right to her soul. But Vanderwood didn’t give her the time to speak before he was kissing her greedily.

This is wrong, Vanderwood thought as he crashed his lips down on hers. I can’t have these feelings.

Despite whatever the highly-trained logical side of him said, he couldn’t deny that he had dreamt about this moment. He spent countless nights laying awake fantasizing about her. He dreamt of what her soft skin under his rough, calloused hands would feel like. He could have creamed himself imagining the pretty noises that would leave her pretty lips. Those lips he’d spent long nights dreaming about, thinking about those soft lips wrapped around his thick cock. He even dreamt of holding her in his strong arms after. 

He drank up her wet kisses as she reached to wrap her arms around his neck. He reached around to grab her ass, kneading the soft skin over her jeans. He pulled her in closer to him, and she moaned the feeling of his hardness against her.

A burning in her lungs caused her to pull away, gasping for air. For a few seconds, the world seemed to stand still as they gazed into each other’s eyes, both pairs glassy with need. She nodded, and it didn’t take long for Vanderwood to lift her up into his strong arms, shrugging off his jacket before he carried her off to the spare room that unofficially became his own with how often he stayed to supervise Seven. They kissed along the way, hurriedly, sloppily, needily, bumping into walls. 

Finally, they made it to Vanderwood’s room. It was exactly as she would have expected: flawless, not a crumb or stray paper on his floor and not a wrinkle in the sheets of his perfectly made bed. He used her weight to close the door and slam her into it, lips never parting. As he held her against the door, he bucked his hips into her.

“Vandy!” she whined, breaking the kiss to tug at the hem of his deep purple v-neck, signaling for him to take it off.

He couldn’t stop the chuckle and smirk as he broke away to quickly remove the offending garment, tossing it to the side.

“These too,” she pulled at his pants.

“Someone’s needy,” Vanderwood commented, his voice and eyes darkening in a way that made her pussy flutter and thighs squeeze together.

He complied, pulling off the leather. Once he was down to his black briefs, he faced her, stripping her bare with his eyes before laying a hand on her clothes.

“Strip,” no hesitance in his low voice as Vanderwood commanded.

Her hands immediately pulled the hem of her own shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side to meet his own discarded clothes. She tugged her jeans down and stepped out of them, effectively bare save for the purple lace bra and matching panties.

“What a naughty girl,” Vanderwood comments, his voice heavy with lust as he drank in the sight of her. “Did you plan this?”

“Yea? So what if I did,” she smirked and gazed at him through her lashes. “What are you going to do about it?”

Vanderwood couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as he approached her. Once again, he lifted her up in his strong arms, only taking a few steps before tossing her onto his bed, crinkling the perfect sheets.

His lips attacked her neck, small sounds of pleasure hummed in her throat. He moved down, leaving purple marks in his wake. When he reached her chest, she lifted herself up to unhook her bra, throwing it out of their way. Her tits bounced with their release from their lacy prison.

He was mesmerized by her perfect breasts. Soaking the sight of them into his memory before diving down to greedily suck on one of her nipples. His hand reached up to pinch and flicker the other. The actions pulling soft sighs from her. 

Once he was satisfied, Vanderwood moved down to trail kissing along her stomach. When he reached her panties, he pulled them down, meeting slight resistance as they stuck to her already soaked core.

“You’re so cute, getting this wet already,” Vanderwood teased. He chuckled at the flush of her cheeks at his praise. “Baby, we just got started.”

With that, Vanderwood lifted himself off the bed and pulled her so her legs dangled off the edge. He hiked her legs on her shoulder as he crouched down to face her hot core.

“What a pretty pussy,” he cooed as he spread her folds apart. “Mind if I have a taste?”

She hummed her approval, and Vanderwood wasted no time. His long tongue flicked at her clit. He lapped at her soaked entrance, dipping his tongue in every so often, before moving back up to suckle at her clit. He slipped a long finger in her, causing her hands to dart into his hair. After a few pumps, he added another finger, curling the two against her gummy walls before dragging them out. The motion caused her to tug at his long locks, the roughness causing him to moan against her sensitive bud.

“God. You have such a pretty pussy,” he moaned into her, the praise sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. “Fucking delicious.”

“Please,” she begged, her orgasm creeping up on her. She was so close, just a few more thrusts of his fingers against her, a few more flicks of his tongue. Her thighs clenched around his head.

At this, Vanderwood pushed her legs back open and pulled away, effectively ruining her orgasm. 

“Please, what?” Vanderwood teased. His lips tugged into a smirk while her slick gleamed on his mouth and chin.“You have to tell me what you want, babydoll.”

“Oh just fuck me,” the irration of her lost orgasm evident in her voice.

“Gladly.” Vanderwood stood and backed away just enough to give him the room to remove his briefs.

With nothing separating them, Vanderwood lifted her legs up so her ankles rested on his shoulders. He rocked himself up against her pussy, dripping with her own arousal and his spit, his head grazing her clit, pulling another sweet moan from her lips. Her walls clenched around nothing as the heat radiating out of her core invited him in. She felt his tip at her entrance, the head of cock large enough to split her in two, and bucked her hips to pull him in. 

Vanderwood never thought she looked more beautiful as he pushed his thick cock into her hot cunny. She rolled her head back against mattress. She felt as though she were going to be split in half in the most delightful way. This was exponentially better than what either of them could have dreamed on those long nights alone fantasizing about each other. Vanderwood would take her warm, dripping pussy over his rough hand any day. Her fingers would never be able to replicate the feeling of Vanderwood’s large tongue, long fingers, and hot, thick cock.

Despite the romantic feelings that had developed between the two, there was nothing about this that could be called lovemaking. Everything about them screamed desperation. Her cries as he merciless pounded her, every grunt falling out of his mouth causing her to clench around him.

As if driven by instinct, Vanderwood lowered her legs in favor of folding them against her chest. The new position allowing him to reach even deeper within her. With every thrust, he reached her cervix. His eyes met hers as he looked down at her through his bangs that had fallen in his face.

“Oh god,” she cried, as his cock dragged in and out of her tightness, hitting her sweet spot with each push and pull of his hips. “Oh Vandy, I’m so close." 

"Francis,” he panted, sweat sticking his tousled hair to his pale skin. “Call me Francis.”

“Francis?” she tested the name. It felt natural, right. “Francis!" 

Hearing her use his real name, the name he chose for himself, pushed him closer to falling off the edge into what he believed would be the blissful, intoxicating orgasm of his life.

"Fuck. Fuck,” his thrusts grew more frantic, losing his rhythm as he pounded into her soft cervix. With a final, whispered “fuck”, Vanderwood found himself coming undone. His grip on her legs would surely leave bruises in the morning as he snapped his hips against hers, his warm seed filled her to the brim.

Watching his face contort with absolute bliss and the feeling of his warm seed in her most intimate parts was all she needed to reach her own peak. With a cry of his name, her back arched deliciously off his bed as she gripped his sheets hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. 

They stayed like that for a moment, gazing at each other while climbing down from their highs and trying to catch their breaths. A small whine escaped her as Vanderwood finally pulled out his softened cock, white dripping out of her spent hole.

”Let me get you something to clean up,“ Vanderwood turned, but she had reached out to grab his wrist. 

"Stay,” She whispered.

How could he deny her? It was as if God and every other celestial being had answered his unvoiced prayers. The mattress caved under Vanderwood’s weight as he gently laid himself besider her, pulling her into him for her to nestle against his chest. She could have fallen asleep there, warm and safe in his arms. He could have just as easily fallen asleep holding her if it were for her harsh, sudden cry.

“Fuck!” she bolted up.

“Oh. Again?” Vanderwood joked, before noticing the look of fear in her face. “Hey. What’s wrong? Do you…” he was worried she regretted letting him finish inside, both of them fully aware of the consequences. 

“I forgot about dinner!” she jumped out his bed and ran out his door. “Shit shit shit!”

As she rounded the hallway corner, the sight in the kitchen caused her to come to a grinding halt. Vanderwood, who had been following closely behind, crashed into her. 

There stood Seven, with an apron tied around his waist, at the stove stirring the curry and dancing, humming along with the music she had left playing when Vanderwood whisked her away. Without turning to face them, Seven chuckled. 

“Next time you two decide to get your freak on, please turn off the stove. I don’t want my house burned down because you couldn’t keep in your pants like a couple of hormonal teenagers

“Now go get dressed; dinner’s done.”


End file.
